heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.13 - Payment for a Test
It's afternoon, and Jocelyn was walking near the professor's office today, carrying a black gym bag. She'd just finished her workout in the gym, and it wasn't uncommon for her to wander a little bit afterwards. She hadn't been on the active roster for the X-Men for the last month and a half, as she'd been working on finding out just her powers could do now that they'd seemed to grow during her time infiltrating Genosha and from dealing with the Harbingers. She'd been promoted to the X-Men shortly after those events, but it was suggested she take a bit of time to readjust to what she could do now. As an energy absorber, she knew that accidents could be problematic, so she'd been cautious with her progress. Her mind was wandering, and to a telepath like Charles Xavier, her casual thoughts could be read, though most telepaths had a lot more trouble with it. She'd been thinking about how she thought she was about ready to rejoin the team 'officially', and that she had a pretty good idea where she stood. She didn't know where she stood on any charts or anything like that, but she had an idea of what she could do in the field now, and that was enough for the teenager, at the very least. It has been a quite afternoon, and Charles has welcomed that with soft Michael Buble playing in the background as he grades some of the student's papers. As Jocelyn's presence is felt, he looks up from his desk at his closed door. As he expands his sense, he blinks getting her thoughts easier then she normally would allow when they are guarded. He hmmms, setting the pen down, he begins to gather up the papers as he projects his thoughts outward into her mind, <> Charles begins to roll out from behind his desk as he waits for the young lady to enter his office. Jocelyn wasn't too concerned at that particular moment. However, once she feels that psionic energy pop up, she glances around and her defenses pop back up. Once she identifies the user as the Professor, however, she doesn't resist his mental message. She thinks a response, having had plenty of experience in this sort of thought-conversation with Rachel. <> Jocelyn then turns, and she snaps her focus back into place and keeps an eye on the energy around her as she opens the door to the Professor's office. "Sorry if I was thinking a bit loudly, Professor. Let my thoughts wander a little bit," the tall woman says to the man as she approaches the desk and sets her bag down by one of the chairs. "Something I can help you with?" As he folds his hands in his lap, Charles does not always need to use his powers to see that something is on someone's mind. He cocks his head to the side, "You do not need to apolgize to me Jocelyn." He smiles softly, "Yet when someone's thoughts are that loud it means it's important to them." Charles motions to the chair near him and asks, "How are you feeling?" Jocelyn slips into the chair and settles in. "I'm feeling decent these days," Jocelyn says. "A bit more confident I'm not going to accidently drain the city's electrical grid dry because some superpowered bad guy showed up and picked a fight while I'm out shopping," Jocelyn responds. "Been thinking I'd like to rejoin the active roster, honestly. I mean, I've got college stuff, but everybody has something else they're doing aside from the team". Some people were on other teams, such as Colossus, as one example. Others had sort-of jobs. Joce and Cessily had college. "Was kind of odd timing, getting brought back onto the main team and then having to take a break to relearn my limits," she admits. As he nods slowly, "I can respect that you have been doing your soul searching and taking the time to work on yourself. Do not think I have not noticed all the work out sessions you have been doing." Professor hmmms, "I have an idea. I am not in the field nearly as much as the rest of the team. I want to call in someone who can do a session or two with you and she can assess if you are ready to be put back on the team full time. Just a moment." Charles brings two fingers to his temples closing his eyes as his mind searches through the manison, "Wonderful...she is here." <> His voices echoing through Domino's head as he opens his eyes and lowers his hand. "I respect her ability in the field and she is a skill tactian. She will give me a detailed break down of your control and if you are ready." The Professor will likely pick up on the visual and mental cues that Jocelyn lets on as she notes the man's use of telepathy. Unfortunately, she can't quite follow the energy thread far enough to determine who, in advance, it might be. Her ability let her see that psionic powers were being used, but she couldn't eavesdrop on the mental chatter, so to speak. She starts going through a list of people that the Professor might be referring to, but decides after a moment that it wasn't really all that important at the time. She'd find out shortly, she assumed. "Well, it isn't like it's more than I normally do, but thank you," Jocelyn offers to the man. Maybe a bit more in the danger room and a bit less in the gym to work out just what she was able to do now. She was surprised it was noticed, to be honest. An easy nod is given to the man's request. "Well, we couldn't want that now, whoever it is," the teen says. Odds of being near the Xavier grounds at the moment Xavier himself happens to be looking for her: 1 in 52,480. Odds that Domino still doesn't like psychics using the brainphone with her, regardless of how convenient it happens to be: Sucker bet. <> Wouldn't it figure that Dom's already worked with Jocelyn some in the past, though a lot of personal growth has happened between the two since then. Neither of them are likely the same people they used to be. Regardless, it doesn't take long for her to show up at the door. Since it's Xavier's office and he knows she's on her way she doesn't bother with the formality of knocking first, she just lets herself right in. Upon seeing Jocelyn already there she stops short, pale blue eyes staring at Charles as she flatly says "I didn't do it." As he can't help but smirk, Charles adds, "Then it was most likely Bobby." He motions for her to sit down if she wishes, "Thank you for coming so quickly. Miss Steam has asked to be placed back on the roster full time. Since Scott is busy handling other affairs. I know your skills as a tactian would be useful in helping me assess her to see if she is ready to join back full time or not. You would be helping me out a great deal, and I know a few of the students would love having you around a bit more. He looks at her intently as he speaks mentally to her, " <> He turns his attention back to Jocelyn, "If I know Domino. She will work you good in various situations with teams and without. Once I have her assement. I will let you know if you can join back full time. Is that suitable Miss Stream?" There's a small part of Jocelyn that wants to try and absorb that psychic energy being projected at Domino mentally. Unlike most people, she knew when telepaths were talking to someone else privately around her. But the teen doesn't do so, and instead gives Domino an easy smile. "Hey Domino. Been a bit. Promise I haven't had anymore random birthdays crop up since the last time we ran across each other". Was that really that long ago? Geez. Time had gone by. JJocelyn does, however, mostly stay quiet otherwise, until Charles addresses her again. "That's fine with me," the woman says to Charles. A glance is given to Domino again, and the woman blinks a couple times. Looking at Domino and her energy was always just weird, so the girl takes a minute to filter that strange energy of Domino's out of her vision. It didn't help her to see that at this particular time, really. The offer to claim a seat is given a moment of thought before Domino decides to go along with it, the heavy leather trench not entirely hiding the fact that she's wearing a full suit of slim armor beneath it. Those that either know her or know what to look for will also see that she is, as always, quite well prepared in the weapons department. This might help explain why her posture is not all that fantastic. "Charles," she starts in then catches herself, with a slight flinch from the mental contact, frowning slightly as she leans forward and holds the tips of ghostly white fingers together. What Jocelyn adds is responded to with a fairly critical look, the albino mentally fitting each of the variables into place. "Mighta worked in your favor if you had," she replies to the matter of random birthdays. Looking back to Charles, she continues. "I think there's been a slight error in making this call. I've been outside of this loop for months, a big part of that being due to having a certain conflict of views with Scott. You're asking me to combat-train a -kid.- She's not even of legal drinking age." The Professor having always been known for having his reasons, he folds his hands in his lap and remains silently for a moment, "Yes. I respect Scott's position and his skill in training. However, not all students learn the same. Miss Stream was a member of the team. She knows the protocals. I want you to assess her control of her powers, because they have changed. I want you to tell me if she can work with a team...and yes she is not even legal drinking age." He cocks an eyebrow, "When has that stopped you?" On the list of things Jocelyn has learned in the last few months was when to keep her trap shut, and when two people were in this sort of discussion, picking her time and place to interject, be it with a witty-to-her comment or something serious, was crucial. This was not one of those times to speak up. Instead, the woman continues to sit there, waiting to see what the outcome of this unlikely conversation would be. "Since it started happening in a school," Dom flatly replies, holding Charles' gaze with her own. True enough, she's worked with some younger individuals whom had been living off of the streets. Her own past, as shrouded and blocked out as it is, would also prove that she started getting into less than legal and respectable situations very early on, valid reasoning or not. "You want to throw her in a couple of Danger Room runs to make sure she's got a solid hold of her powers then fine, we all enjoy that whole self-control thing, but I'm not interested in dropping her under the crosshairs. Heck, I don't even know what she can do anymore." As he hmmms softly, "Good things come to those who wait." Charles refering to the patience thing again before he adds, "I need a full break down Domino. Self-Control...Control under fire...I want you to run her full circle as if you were testing someone to be on -Your- team. I know you have high expectations, and I want to know if she is ready. I would appericate your full attention on this." Charles rolls over closer to Domino and takes an envelope out of his inner pocket and extends it out to the woman. He looks at Jocelyn, "I did not say this was going to be easy dear. She will make it difficult but that is when I know she is doing it right." The bald man turns his chair in a swirl and begins to roll back behind his desk. Dominio gets a glance from Jocelyn as Charles explains what he wants. The girl then looks over at Charles and nods to him. "Didn't expect it to be," the woman responds. Though it certainly wasn't what the woman had expected when Xavier had called her into his office earlier, that was for certain. Of course, Jocelyn had figured it was at best a 50-50 shot if Domino was going to agree to this or not. She hadn't seen Domino for a long time, and she'd only heard the odd rumor here or there about her recently. Nothing concrete, so she'd not paid it as much mind as she perhaps should have. An envelope. Seems..kinda thin, considering that Dom's used to being handed envelopes that are stuffed with fairly large denominations in bulk. What this one contains is something which she's not expecting, nor anything which she could have seen coming. Her hardened gaze jumps right back up to Xavier a moment after, the thought easily pulled from the surface of her thoughts. <> It's a powerful bargaining chip, especially considering the sort of life she has. Making a deal with the Devil might be a safer bet. "I'll need a copy of her schedule for the next two weeks. Having a few extra leads on matters to pursue wouldn't go amiss, either," she states while tucking the envelope away inside of her coat. Again her thoughts aren't that far away from the surface, the X-Men pursue different missions than she does and she'd really rather not drag a student into her personal life, which is a very far cry from anything remotely legal. Charles Xavier smiles at Domino, "I trust you with my life Domino. I trust you with hers." As he gives her the answer to her question that was sent mentally. He looks at Jocelyn and says, "Please provide Domino with everything she needs to meet with you." He looks between the two, "If either of you need me for anything. You know where to find me." Charles turns his eyes back on Domino and his thoughts are projected mentally, <> He raises his eyebrow every so slightly. There are lots of things that a small envelope might contain that are useful. Though just what it is that the Professor gave Domino is unclear to Jocelyn, obviously. It was clear that it was something that was a powerful though, to change Domino's mind that quickly. Jocelyn frowns slightly in thought as she tries to puzzle out exactly what is going on here. "Easy enough to do. I've got a copy in my bag. Just need to photocopy it. Or I can e-mail it to you," Jocelyn responds. "I'll toss my number on it too". Because she wasn't sure if it was the same one as she'd given Domino before. Actually, it probably wasn't, as that was a burner phone, she was pretty sure. Jocelyn knows a dismissal when she hears one, however, and she stands as Charles speaks. "Of course. Thanks, Professor". This time the typical flinch that accompanies Domino being spoken to through her own thoughts isn't quite as acute. She knows its coming. Physically, she replies with a smirk that borders on looking amused. << I wouldn't need the assistance for that, Charles. >> Getting her -out- of a bad situation, that's another story. Strong telepaths are handy to have on speed dial. Here Dom stands as well, passing another lengthy glance to Jocelyn. (God, was she that tall before?) "Good. No hard feelings if you come to hate me before the month is over, kiddo. I'll be in touch." Category:Log